No time to think
by Bhodi
Summary: —Las cosas que hace con Sai, Sakura jamas las ha hecho contigo, Sasuke— comento el ninja copia con cierto interes y se gano todo la atencion y bronca del joven shinobi. Lemmon SasuSaku,SaiSaku (fuerte Team 7) leve SuiKarin.
1. Chapter 1

ahahaha, aqui estoy yo(? dia duit n.n

Hace mucho que no tenia mucho tiempo para escribir y ahora que lo tengo las ideas no paran de aterrizar en mi mente.

Este fic es algo extraño, por que aun no tengo definida la pareja; estoy a la mitad entre un Sasusaku y un Saisaku,

en fin veremos que es lo que fluje. Tengo pensados seis o siete capitulos.

Dos mil trece disculpas por darle un capitulo sin acentuacion, u.u

**Summary : —Las cosas que hace con Sai, Sakura jamas las ha hecho contigo, Sasuke— comento el ninja copia con cierto interes y se gano todo la atencion y bronca del joven shinobi. Lemmon SasuSaku, SaiSaku leve Team 7, algo fuerte.  
**

* * *

**No time to think**

_capitulo primero_

"Si te dejas atrapar, te llevaré a un viaje del que no regresarás"

El olor a cafe de hotel lo invadio por completo, pasado y amargo. Y es que muchas veces en su vida habia desayunado mal, no podia siquiera recordar su ultimo desayuno decente, pero en este particularmente se encontraba mas pertubado, mas confundido y mas contraproducente. Por que desde que Hebi se habia instalado en ese hotel de tercera junto a los miembros del Team siete, Sasuke supo que nada bueno saldria de ello. Pero nunca penso, calculo y dedujo que el olor a mierda seria tan fuerte.

El pelinegro alzo la mirada y ubico a sus tres subditos entrando por el marco de la puerta a salor comedor. Primero, el jubilo plasmado en el idiota rostro de Suigetsu por un desayuno "decente". Segundo, la molestia en la puntiaguda cara de Karin criticando a los doce vientos el lugar. Tercero, la antipatia de un socialmente incompetente Juugo. Tres, exactamente tres habitaciones eran las que separaban la de ellos y la de Kakashi y sus alumnos. Y podia firmarlo en cualquier papel, esas habitaciones estaban vacias, sino las cosas estarian mas intranquilas.

Observo la hora en el reloj de la pared, pasaban de las diez cuarenta y cinco de la mañana. El salon comedor ya estaba por cerrar, la hora del desayuno estaba a menos de veinte minutos de expirar. Se mantuvo reservado a la hora de unirse con su grupo, un dia, un momento que podia estar lejos de ellos, lo aprovecharia al maximo. Se sento en uno de los amplios e incomodos sillones del vestibulos, alejado a escasos metros de donde estaban las mesas de desayuno. Volvio a clavar su vista por enesima vez en las agujas del reloj, ¿Acaso no pensaba bajar a desayunar?.

Bebio un sorbo del te a su izquierda, acomodado armoniosamente en el borde de amarillento sofa y sintio una de las presencias esperadas**— Buenos dias, Sasuke ****— **saludo despreocupadamente desde el sofa de enfrente al pelinegro, el ninja copia de Konoha.

— **Hmp**...— seran buenos para ti. Bebio una vez mas del te de hierbas antes de examinar al Hatake, aunque sus miradas nunca se encontraron, el parecia muy entretenido en su intachable novela erotica, el peliplateado tenia un aspecto relajado y feliz, molestamente feliz y ubicada debajo del unico ojo visible, una pequeña y casi impercitible ojera. Maldito pervertido, un gruñido muy bajito salio del Uchiha.

— **¿Dormiste bien, Sasuke-chan? Por que te noto mas gruñon de lo normal**...—acoto habilmente el hombre espantapajaros.

— **En realidad, ¿No notaste mucho ruido en el piso donde nos encontrabamos Kakashi-sensei?**— siseo con burla el Uchiha.

Aunque la tranquilidad tipica se marcho del ser del shinobi epico de Konoha, Sasuke pudo sentir la diversion en su mirada.— **Veras, hace mucho que el grupo no estaba junto, nos extrañamos demasiado...** —se rasco la cabeza disimuladamente— **y tuvimos que ponernos al tanto**.—

— **Hmp, que cariñosos** — se incorporo y comenzo a caminar hacia su grupo— **En fin, no me interesa** — escupio con ganas.

Los atropellados gritos del Uzumaki implorando a la encargada que lo dejara pasar a desayunar lo detuvieron. No tenia ganas de nada, menos de la charla conmovedora que Naruto le daria; que el hubiese aceptado volver a Konoha, escoltado por su antiguo equipo, no significaba que acataria cada condicion. Ya era mucho que hubiese acotado la orden de Kakashi de que todos repusieran energias, descansando en ese hotelucho de cuarta a dias de Konoha. El rubio no parecio notarlo cuando despampanante por su lado, tampoco parecio mas nadie que su apetito insasiable. Volvio a tomar asiento cerca del ninja copia.

— **Asique Sasuke-chan, ¿tu equipo se quedara contigo?**— comento Kakashi al verlo en el mismo sofa amarillento.

—** No**...— añadio sin prisa el Uchiha, ganandose una mirada intrigada del peliplateado— **Pero es dificil sacarme a los equipos de encima**— dijo con sarcasmo, era ovbio que si tuviese que elegir un equipo se quedaria con el original, pero a pesar de le habia dicho a sus subditos que lo dejaran en paz, los marranos habian decidido que no tenian mas que hacer y lo acompañarian en su regreso a la Aldea.

— **Y es dificil permanecer en ellos tambien, apenas yo conservo mi lugar en el mio**— dijo recordando a Yamato.

— **Antes no eras tan conversador**..— le hizo saber el pelinegro.

—** Y antes tu no contestabas tanto**— le remarco su antiguo sensei, vio como su antiguo alumno lo miraba con cara de a que jugaba, como tratando de leerlo— **Las cosas cambian.— **puntualizo.

— **Las cosas siguen siendo iguales, sigues siendo el mismo mandon, Naruto el mismo insoportable..**— se sobresalto al verlo sentado con su equipo, lo unico que le faltaba— **y Sakura la misma molesta cria— **espero la reaccion del susodicho.

Se sintio un idiota al ironizar tanto, pero el equipo siete ya no era el que el recordaba. Y lo habia comprobado la noche anterior, cuando habia descubierto la nueva actividad grupal de equipo. Por supuesto que eso Kakashi no tenia que saberlo.

— **Te saltaste a Sai** — rio divertido el hijo del famoso colmillo Blanco.

— **Ese, no me va ni me viene**— confeso el Uchiha— **pero ya que le pegaron el papel de mi reemplazo en la frente..**— recordo con desinteres— **me apiado de que debe sorportar las rivalidades aniñadas de Naruto y el coqueteo infalible de Sakura** — mintio con descaro

**—Las cosas que hace con Sai, Sakura jamas las ha hecho contigo, Sasuke— **comento el ninja copia con cierto interes y se gano todo la atencion y bronca del joven shinobi.

— **¿A que juegas Kakashi?**— le molesto de sobremanera el comentario acertado del shinobi.

Y como por arte de una maldita invocacion el recuerdo de anoche lo invadio por completo. El no era ningun idiota, y se habia logrado sobrevivir desde pequeño no habia sido por arte de magia, asi que no necesitaba ningun curso de inteligencia para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Sakura se acostaba con Naruto, con Kakashi y con el cara de niñato Sai. Tenian sexo, en equipo. Y lejos de asquearlo el detectar de esos casi inaudibles gemidos femeninos, le molestaron de sobremanera. ¿Quien carajos se creain para hacer esas cosas?¿ A que punto sus relaciones habian cambiando para terminar relacionandose de tal manera? No necesito andarse de miron, ni usar el sharingan, solo escuchar lo que pasaba. Y el muy maldito de su ex-sensei lo sabia y ahora lo molestaba con eso.

—**¿Como carajos puedes permitir eso?— **solto con odio e indignacion.

**—** **Son jovenes y son ninjas, deben disfrutar cada dia de su vida—** hojeo nuevamente el Icha Icha Paradise**—** **Ademas, si es consensuado, no veo por que intervenir**.**—** sonrio macabramente recordando algo.

**— Pero tu participas sempai****—** remarco habilmente el Uchiha.

Kakashi sonrio debajo de la mascara******—** **Asique te andas de miron, ¿eh?****—**adjunto con regocijo.

Si el peliplateado tuviese que elegir la reaccion de alguien ante lo que sucedia en la sabanas del Team 7, hubiera sido sin duda el joven Uchiha, esa molestia mezclada con celos era entretenida. Lo que sucedia entre sus alumnos no era nada del otro mundo, siempre habia escuchado rumores de lo que pasaba cuando habia una chica en un grupo de ninjas. Y este suceso no hacia mas que mejorar la relacion y la sincronizacion del equipo. Aunque pudiera escucharse morboso y cualquiera lo acusaria de psicopata sexual y pervertido asalta cunas, a el le importaba un comino. Solo le molestaria los comentarios de su sexualidad, por Kami, el no era homosexual, ni ningunos de sus alumnos tampoco, solo compartian una hermosa y cariñosa kunoichi de cabellos rosas, a veces a la vez, a veces por su cuenta. Se relamio los labios, si el no hubiese desvirgado a Sakura probablemente entre esos dos idiotas inexpertos el dolor le duraria hasta la actualidad y su joven alumna no hubiese querido repetirlo en su vida. En cambio le habia otorgado la experiencia mas maravillosa y cuidadosa que pudo darle.

******—** **Como sea, no me importa****—** volvio a decir Sasuke, la situacion ya se iba de la hostia.

******—** **Lo que tu digas, Sasuke****— **solto con ironia, si en el aire se notaba que le jodia y muchisimo. Lo vio tomar camino hacia Hebi y penso con picardia que lo mas probable era que estuviese hasta el cuello de celos por que lo habian dejado fuera del cumpleaños.

******—**Hey, Sasuke-teme, ven a sentarte conmigo**—** omitiendo olimpicamente al resto de la personas en la mesa******— Voy a relatarte las mil y un maneras la manera de que voy a patear tu trasero con el entrenamiento exhastuvio que hice en estos años.********—**

**********************—** Callate idiota, nadie es mejor que Sasuke-kun******—** le golpe la chica pelirroja.**********  
**

******—** **Es un comentario algo hipocrita hacia alguien que intento matarte****—** le recordo Suigetsu con falsa emocion.

******—** **¡Oye! Nadie excepto mi Sakura-chan puede golpearme asi!****— **le recrimino el jinchuriki.

Sasuke entorno lo ojos y afilo la mirada, lo unico que le faltaba, sin escurrio con mucha facilidad entre la riña que esos escandalosos habian empezado y subio las escaleras con direccion a las habitaciones, quizas podria dormir un poco. Miro la despelotada habitacion que compartia y se hastio, ¿Como era que esos idiotas estaban con el? Vengaza recuerda, inutil venganza. Lo que mas le jodia era que los muy ingratos habian dormido placidamente sin molestia alguna, y despetar sin comentario ni sabienza alguna de la orgia que es estaba llevando a cabo a metros de el. ¿Solo el lo habia notado? Era molesto las cosas hubiesen cambiando tanto.

* * *

Camino como pero mas ligera que un zombie hacia el cuarto del baño. No sentia que fuera muy temprano y moria de hambre, se acaricio el estomago. No esperaba la mejor comida del mundo en ese sencillo hotel, pero aunque sea algo que pudiera calmar el vacio en sus entrañas. Maldijo en voz alta cuando miro la manijas del reloj marcan las once pasadas, el salon comedor del desayuno ya estaba cerrado. Bebio agua del grifo del baño y se lavo la cara con desgano. Tomo la primera remera que encontro a mano y se la coloco con fastidio al comprobar el estado de ese baño. No llevaban ni un dia en ese lugar y ya se habian apropiado la habitacion como el apartamento que compartia con sus compañeros. Solo faltaban los potes de ramen instantaneo regados por todo el lugar.

******—** **No tienes idea de lo excitante que es escuchar a una mujer maldecir en las mañanas****—** escucho que le decian desde el cuarto contiguo, con una voz calma y algo apagada.

******—** **¿Se te atraganto algo, Sai?****— **comento la kunoichi al recordar algo de la noche anterior, cerrando la puerta del baño y caminando hacia el tatami.

******—** **Retiro lo dicho, toda la calentura se me va al verte esa saco de papas puesto****—** dijo indignado el joven artista al ver que la chica llevaba una de las remeras del Uzumaki con su tipica caracterizacion.

Lo observo inflar los cachates de una manera tan tierna y se agacho, gateando lentamente hacia el.******—** **Si no te gusta**..******—** se sento sobre su regazo, a centimetros de que sus sexos se tocaran******—..** **puedes darme la tuya****— **finalizo con una sonrisa burlona ante la imaginacion del shinobi, tirando de la tela de su oscura remera.

Desde la posicion que estaba Sai, acostado en el finisimo colchon, con la pelirrosa sobre el compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, su mente divago antes las primeras palabras de la kunoichi. La muy maldita se atrevia a calentarlo y enfriarlo de golpe. Le acaricio las esbeltas piernas, siempre era mas divertido cuando ni Kakashi ni Naruto estaban. Tenia a Sakura solo para el, toda la atencion y mimos de la pelirrosa solo para el. Apenas se incorporo con al parte anterior del cuerpo y se saco la playera negra.

******—** **Ten ****—** dijo cendiendole su prenda como un niño que le entregaba algo a su madre, la remera anaranja del rubio era tan ridicula y despampante que ni el que conocia una amplia gamas de colores lo soportaba.

******— Gracias, Sai-kun- **dijo tirando de una de las mejillas del pelinegro, la verdad era que ella camiseta de Naruto era horrible, pero fue lo primero que encontro.

******—** **No me llames asi...****—** la reto ******— No me gusta********—** y en su rostro volvio la molestia de reciente de saber que el maldito Uchiha estaba solo a tres habitaciones de ellos.

******—** A mi tampoco me gusta que me llames Fea... ******—** contraresto con un mohin******—.. y me lo dices todo el tiempo.********—**

Rodeo con su manos su cadera y la acaricio la suave piel******—** **Pero si eres feisima****— **aseguro mirando directo a esos ojos jades resplandecientes y esa boca perfecta.

Sakura entristecio los rasgos de su redondita cara******—** **Lo se********—** confeso y elevo sus brazos en señal de evidencia. Levantado_ inconscientemente _la oscura remera. Sai pispeo por esos recobecos buscando sus pechos y se recorcijo al verlos redonditos y firmes. Con sus rosaditos pezones saludandolo desde la oscuridad del interior de la prenda. Le encantaba verla con negro, bordeo con sus pulgares el inicio de sus braguitas negras de encaje, mientras ella bostezo.

******— Pagaria por verte asi a cada hora********—** acaricio con diversion el muslo de la chica y jugo peligrosamente con su ropa interior.******  
**

******—** **¿De verdad? ¿Cuanto?****—** las caricias del pelinegro le estaban haciendo efecto.

******—** **10 yenes, quizas el doble****—** calculo antes de parpadear y verla enfadada por la miseria cantidad de dinero que ofrecian por ella. Sakura no era una prostituta, y Sai no conocia a ninguna, pero habia investigado y sabia que a las mujeres no le gustaban que las llamarian asi.

******—** **Por tan poco, me voy gratis con Naruto y Kakashi..****—** respondio indignada e hizo amago de incorporarse y pelinegro la detuvo.

Rio como idiota antes de introducir un dedo de golpe en la cavidad vaginal de la pelirrosa, distraerla habia sido divertido. La escucha gemir con voz aguda y se relamio los labios al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacia. Podia sentir que las braguitas empapadas de ella le humedecian el boxer y eso lo calento de sobremanera. Sakura no estaba preparada para la intromision, aun estaba algo seca y aun asi le gustaba. Sai no entendia a las mujeres, solo queria entender a Sakura. A el le gustaba ser duro con ella.

Sintio los agiles y expertos dedos del artistas en su centro, moverse de una manera tan delisiosa que se cabalgo en su mano. Sai ya iba por el tercer dedo y ella queria mas. Y sabia que el podia darle mas, lo confirmo cuando le arranco las braguitas con dureza. La imagen la puso tan caliente que sintió que sus jugos goteaban por sus muslos. El anbu sonrio gustoso y tan rapido como quito su mano tomo la de ella y la llevo para abajo. El resto del camino la mano de Sakura lo hizo sola, bajo hasta sus delicados pliegues y se sobo el clitoris, elevo sus dedos empapados en su propia esencia y se los llevo a la boca, bajo la mirada atenta de su acompañante.

Le encantaba verla asi, tocandose y dandose cariño ella misma como si nada importaba, ella era ese tipo de mujer que lo dejaba todo en un instante. Dejo de pensar cuando sintio su miembro latir poderosamente bajo el sexo de la chica que lo llamaba mojandolo tiernamente. A pesar de que no era su primera vez, Sakura siempre se sonrojoa y era tan artistico verla asi, tan estetico, tan epico. Ella comenzo a resfregarse contra el muy despacio, casi torturosamente y era muy placentero para ambos. Sai gruño cuando ella hizo presion en su testiculos. Sakura se sonrio mas al ver la imagen de ella, un joven de dieciseis años, con la piel mas palida que ella, un torso descubierto, marcado y apaisajado con una que otra cicatriz, vestido con solo unos boxers negros ceñidos. Bajo su cabeza para poder ver la erección que le levantaba los boxer. Ella misma se quito la remera.

En un rapido movimiento, los papeles se mostraron invertidos; al ver los duritos pezones de Sakura reacciono rapidamente levantandose y echando con furia a la pelirrosa contra el tatami, ganandose un quejido de la kunoichi que quedo apresada bajo de el. Sai se alejo un poquito para poder ver el tablero desde lejos.

Sakura puso las manos sobre el borde y abrio las piernas antes de que el se lo pidiera. El ambu le dio unas palmadas en el culo, obviamente contento******—**Que culo mas bonito ―comento el en voz alta―. **Pero no esta lo suficientemente rosa para mi gusto**. ―Volvio a azotarla, pero no uso su mano. Algo duro y rugoso le dio en la piel, Sakura temblo.

La pelirrosa se volteo a mirarlo antes de que la penetrara, desde la incomoda posicion. La imagen masculina de Sai era una mezcla entre sus rasgos duros y su sonrisa desalentadora, tan diferente a Sasuke―**Mmm, mira que culo tan rojo. Creo que me pase, pero debo hacer esto mas a menudo**― y a ella le encantaba que fuesen diferentes―**Estoy realmente enamorándome de este aspecto tuyo** ―comento mientras le ponia las manos sobre sus nalgas y se las abria―**Y ese agujero pronto va a ser todo mio―** dijo apreciando su obra de arte.

Era doloroso y una sensacion rara, no del todo agradable. Ya habían tenido sexo anal antes y sabia por sus experiencias anteriores que iba a tener una experiencia magica y sensacional. Ni siquiera el de Kakashi habia superado con su experiencia al de Sai. El se la metio primero lento, y de la nada la saco rapidamente y arremetio contra en ceñido agujero. A Sakura le hubiese gustado tener la corteza de un arbol para agarrarse. Le encantaba, le fascinaba que le dieran por atras. Pero duro y salvaje como solo Sai lo hacia. Solo como el era, a veces lo miraba y no podia detectar una sola pizca de humanidad en esos ojos poderosamente negros mientras la follaba, pero el le gustaba. Mas que Naruto o Kakashi. Sakura podia catalogar sin ninguna verguenza ni arrepentimiento a sus compañeros.

Naruto era tierno, dulce y cariñoso, siempre imponiendo el placer de ella por sobre el propio, inexperto, dudoso pero atento y le hacia el amor, habian aprendido a hacer el amor juntos. Sakura sabia que el la amaba, con el habia mas besos, mas caricias, mas mimos, pero siempre metia la pata.

Kakashi era el adonis, la experiencia, la elegancia y la promesa del sexo espectacular a cambio de poner cara de niña colegiala. El era su sensei, le habia enseñado tantas cosas, la habia echo conocer tantas formas de placer. La trataba como una de protagonistas de las que leía en sus libros, las que adoraba compartir con él por las noches, haciendo que los dos se pusieran calientes e inquietos bajo las mantas. Debería haber sabido que algún día lo usaría.

Y estaba Sai, ese chico que la empotraba sin conciencia desde atras, era rudo y salvaje. Sin arrepentimiento, con seguridad, habia aprendido de Kakashi mucho mas rapido que Naruto. Ya no necesitaba consejos, ya planeaba sus tacticas. Inteligente, picaro, con aires de superioridad, ojos negros tan intensos, vivaz, intenso. Delicioso, penso antes de llegar al orgasmo, mordiendose el labio y suspirando su nombre.

― **Sai-i...― **el la abrazo con cariño, le coloco su remera una vez mas y la recosto a su lado.

**―** **¿Que?―** inquirio acomodandole el cabello.

**―** **Maldito egoista, tenia hambre..****―** constesto con una voz cada vez mas baja antes de quedarse dormida.

**―** **Solo para mi** **― **gruño y la besos en los labios, el primer beso del dia señores y señoritas

La rodeo con sus brazos y ella se dejo caer contra su duro pecho, completa y totalmente apagada. Cuando él le susurró en el oido algo que no escucho bien, ella asintio, a salvo en su abrazo.

* * *

Ok, les gusto (?) Vale la pena seguir escribiendo(?)

SaiSaku o Sasusaku(?)

Namastte

P.D:Jutsu de maldición eternas, reviews insultantes en el cuadrito de abajo, vale(?


	2. Chapter 2

— Hello, everybody! n.n

Estoy contetisima de tener tantos reviews en un solo capitulo y que se hallan tomado tan bien eso de compartir a Sakura :D

Quiero dejar un poquito contentos a todos asique para poder explayarme(? bien lo alargare un poquito muchio-,

es decir que seran mas de los capitulos que tenia planeado.

**Bloddy cherry**, voy a ser fiel a tu pedido e incorporare a esa parejita, emm tu sabes:)

**Summary : —Las cosas que hace con Sai, Sakura jamas las ha hecho contigo, Sasuke— comento el ninja copia con cierto interes y se gano todo la atencion y bronca del joven shinobi. Lemmon SasuSaku, SaiSaku leve Team 7, algo fuerte.  
**

**Rated M  
**

**********Masashi Kishimoto®**

**********Perdon por no poder darles un capitulo con acentuacion.  
**

* * *

**No time to think**

_capitulo segundo_**  
**

_"Deja que el cielo caiga, que se desmorone; vamos a seguir de pie y frente a todo juntos"  
_

Camino sin prisa alguna por los oscuros pasillos de ese hotel de cuarta, necesitaba aire y sabia perfectamente que al final, cerca de la habitacion de un equipo que no queria ni mencionar, habia un gran ventanal. Hubiera optado por salir a caminar por el humilde y polvoriento pueblito, pero como siempre ese equipo konohiana buscaba la forma de joderle; cuando dormia derrotado por las heridas de una ardua batalla, en la cual como resultado el habia decidido regresar a su aldea natal, Kakashi Hatake le habia ordenado a su antigua compañera que le pusiera un sello de ubicacion. Una idiotez, de origen de orden por la Hokage, para detectar el emplazamiento del shinobi. Por eso si salia de hotel, el jodido ninja copia lo sabria, lo seguiria y no tenia ganas de soportarlo.

Se quedo en una pieza al verla ahi, no se lo esparaba en lo mas minimo. ¿El muy maldito le habia mandado a hacer guardia por si el trataba de escapar?. Precisamente hoy, deseaba verla, queria ver si tenia el valor de mirarlo a la cara como siempre lo miraba, como si las cosas no hubiesen cambiado en lo mas minimo. Y al mismo tiempo no queria cruzarse con ella, le tenia odio, la aborrecia; la muy maldita se habia atrevido a tracionarlo de esa manera tan burlona y cruel.

— **Sakura...— **la llamo seco y agresivo, mas la aludida ni siquiera se inmuto.

La ira le invadio el pecho, esa frecuentemente mas dañina para el mismo que la injuria que le provocaba. Pero esta vez estaba seguro y firme, ella pagaria por todo su dolor.

Rapidamente, imitando una situacion muy conocida para ambos, algo mas vieja y virgen. Esa ultima palabra le hizo correr la sangre mas caliente por las venas. Esta vez, la aprisiono rapidamente entre sus brazos y le tapo la boca para que no pudiera gritar, en vez de dejarla inconsciente. Le inmovilizo las piernas para que no luchara y ella apenas, lanzo un gritillo de sorpresa. Sasuke aprovecho el desconcierto para meterla a unas de las habitaciones entre la de su equipo y la de ella. La puerta cedio rapidamente ante la presion impuesta por la espalda del shinobi, no se podia dar el lujar de dejar que ella gritase y fuera descubierto en pleno acto, por sus amantes.

Cerro sin mucho cuidado la fragil puerta y la libero un segundo, para luego empotrarla habilmente contra la pared. Ninguno de los dos tuvo que acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitacion, apenas traicionada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la descuidada ventana. Se termino entregando a ese sentimiento de ira, jalandole los cabellos con fuerza hacia atras. ¿Algunos vez ellos fueron asi con ella, eran rudos y masoquistas en sexo?

Un gemido de dolor proveniente de la boca femenina, lo hizo salir del cuestionamiento e hizo presion con su pulgar en un punto sensible del cuello, buscando cortar su circulacion, buscando que ella sintiera dolor, y que le dijiera mas que unos cuantos quejidos inaudibles, queria que ella gritase como el la habia escuchado pero esta vez no de placer, sino de dolor.

Sakura comenzo a luchar, cuando sintio su vida en peligro— **Sasuke-kun...— **esa voz, el pelinegro trago pesado.

Apenas ella giro su cabeza, sus miradas se encontraron y el Uchiha pudo sentir que esos hermosos ojos verdeazulados, eran como rosas que cada vez que lo miraban le clavaban una espina. Una dura fria espina en su olvidado cuerpo, que no encontraba paz en ese barco de venganza obsoleta en la que nunca debio haberse embarcado.

Le solto el pelo y la agarro por los hombros, intentando conseguir que dejara de luchar. Con el corazon en un puño la obligo a girarse hacia el. Aquella cara familiar, los intensos ojos brillando y el gesto testarudo de la pequeña e insolente barbilla le hicieron trastabillar.

Joder!

Se la quedó mirando sin poder respirar— **Sakura..— **La ira es una locura de corta duracion.**  
**

Pasaban los años, las peleas, los enfrentamientos; cesaban las busquedas, las mentiras, las ganas; flotaban las verdades, los sentimientos y los recuerdos, pero Sakura seguia ahi, siempre ahi. Firme en su destino, en su busquedad. En ese terco sentimiento tanto ella como de Naruto de querer que el vuelva a casa. Pero Konoho no era su hogar, el carecia de el. Pero el si tenia personas y una de esas era Sakura. ¿Porque ella se empeñaba en que el regresara si ella ya no tenia lugar en su vida para el?.

— **Perdoname..**— solto sin avisos y aunque su mente se queria machar, su piernas seguian firmes ahi, como ella.

— **Perdon, Gracias...**—conto las palabras—**..molestia, debil...**—ella camino sin verguenza o temor alguno hacia el— **¿No te das cuenta de que hagas lo que hagas o digas lo que digas yo nunca dejare de amarte?— **confeso y el Uchiha dio un minimo salto en su lugar.

Se detuvo a unos cinco cortos paso de el, Sasuke no veia duda, ni miedo, ni rencor en esos ojos verdes destallantes, no veia temblar o luchar a esa pequeña y roseacea boca, pero si veia una marca oscura en su palida piel. La luz de la luna reflejando en su cuello, la herida que el le habia provocado hace tan solo unos segundos. Un moreton que seguro todos verian y mas importante que eso, seguro que todavia le ardia.

Acorto el limite que la pelirrosa habia impuesto y la estrecho en raro abrazo, apenas la tocaba, no la roderaba completamente; con un brazo le rodeo la espalda y con el otro le toco la cintura.— **Hmp...**— expreso cuando ella le rodeo el cuello en una muestra clara de cariño y afecto. Se regorcijo con el calor de su pequeño cuerpo.

— **Eres una idiota..**— dijo corrosivo— **Maldita masoquista..**— acoto antes de besarla, en un hambriento y mordaz encuentro.

Ella respondio con ganas y Sasuke dejo pensar en cuantas veces ellos la habian besado, la habian acariciando y habian compartido su calor corporal Solo eran el y la joven kunoichi, como siempre debio ser. Pasion es aquello que deseas sin necesidad de amarlo. Y el la deseaba mucho antes de saber de sus actividades con esos malditos. ¿Por que castigar a la victima cuando debia degollar al agresor?.

La abrazo, en un verdadero abrazo, los deseos que negamos nos encuentran fatalmente. Sintio los duros pezones de Sakura, haciendose notar a traves de la musculosa de la chica y amago con bajar el cierre varias veces, y ella ronroneo cada uno de ellas. Pero antes de eso, acaricio con ternura e moreton colorado en el cuello de la pelirrosa, y lo lamio con suavidad, como si quisiese que desapareciera. Ella acaricio su cabeza y beso su cuello.

El contexto sexual se fue a pasear por un rato, y solo se quedaron con los mimos y las caricias, como una pareja de jovenes novios. Conociendose a cada movimiento de mano o roce de mejillas, pero cuando las manos del chico tocaron el prominente trasero de la muchacha, la temperatura subio varios escalones. Se fueron moviendo cada vez mas cerca del tatami sin sabanas y cuando llegaron a el, Sasuke fue el primero en caer sobre el, y Sakura se sento en su regazo. ¿Cuantas veces lo habra hecho con Naruto?.

La medico ninja se separo un poco de el, cuando su mirada se contrajo— **Sasuke...**—jugo con sus ropas, sus ojos seguian cerrados con fiereza— **Sasuke-kun**— la mano de la kunoichi se metio entre sus boxers y su piel sensible, ahi donde Sasuke guardaba su juguete.

El Uchiha cerro los ojos, esta vez de puro placer y no de bronca y toma la carita de la chica que ya estaba bajando a saludar al miembro al descubierto— **No lo hagas**— pidio, por mas que lo deseaba, no queria que ella tuviera el control, no como el se encontraba, incapaz de reaccionar.

— **Tengo que recompesarte de alguna manera**—mientras acaricio sus cojones con una mano y agarro con fuerza el nacimiento de su polla, la boca se convertio en un animal, en una ventosa, es como un pulpo que posa sus tentaculos sobre el capullo, succionandolo.

Un gruñido sonoro y alto resono por la abandonada habitacion. El shinobi sintio el polvo entre sus dedos, la suciedad de aquella habitacion que no habia sido preparada para su furtivo encuentro. La preparada lengua de la pelirrosa recorria su hombria con destreza y parecia, por los gritillos que lanzaba que ella tambien lo disfrutaba.

— **Sasuke..**— el nombre era completamente suyo, pero solo pronunciado, por ella era epico.

— **Sasuke.**—¿Como hacia para decirlo, si tenia su miembro cubriendole la boca entera? Entorno los ojos y afilo la mirada—**¡Sasukee!**— ¡Maldicion!.

Oh, no, estupido, estupido, ingenuo.

—**¡¿Queee?!— **grito cuando al fin Suigetsu lo zarendeo, miro con odio al un poco aterrado ninja de ojos violetas que solto un respingo al ver girar el sharingan con violencia.

**—** **Este, yo**..**—** tomo un poco de coraje**— La zanahoria esta mal.—** confeso en fin, dandole pocas vueltas al perro.

El Uchiha se tomo la frente en pura señal de indignacion.**—¿Como que mal?—**si era otra de sus discuciones por quien tenia la razon, lo haria volar por la ventana. No el chico pez no podia ser tan idiota.

**—** **Que Karin esta enferma...—** coloco sus manos detras de su cuerpo**—** **Algo le pasa, tiene vomitos y se ha encerrado en el baño****—** detallo de lo mas entretenido.

**— Genial****—** ironizo dandole la espalda al espadachin y taparse con la sabana. Intento cerrar los ojos, aun no podia creer que habia tenido un sueño mojado con Sakura, un olor nauseabundo le llego a las entrañas.**  
**

**—** **Como te decia, me sorprende que no la hallas escuchado y esto se esta volviendo perjudicial para mi salud— **sonrio burlesco**—... asique, ¿podrias dejar de mojarte los cojones con la copia y llamar por la verdadera Sakura?****— **no espero la inmediata reaccion del Uchiha, sus piernas se tornaron veloces.******  
**

Sasuke se levanto encabronado y las sabanas casi se deshacian entres sus piernas, intento salir por la salida de huida de Suigetsu pero un parsimonioso Juugo lo detuvo.**—** **¿Van a echarnos del hotel? porque me gusta estar aqui...—** dijo con un triste empatia, señalando el charco de vomito sobre el tatami.

El Uchiha lo corrio rapidamente y ignoro el comentario, el no era niñera de nadie. Por eso les habia dicho que se largaran, ahora tenia un peso mas y otra puta razon mas para estar cerca de la pelirrosa.

* * *

Se inclino hacia adelante, sabiendo que el se esperaria que le chupara la cabeza del miembro y en vez de eso fue a por sus pelotas. El solto un aullido, haciendola sonreir incluso mientras le daba lametones a su saco. Dejo que la lengua se deslizara por su polla, asegurandose de no dejarse aquella vena profunda del lado, cosquilleando la piel sobre la cresta. Liquido pre-seminal broto de la raja de la punta, y ella, avidamente lo chupo, gimiendo cuando lo saboreo por primera vez.

Delante de ella, el Uzumaki a medio desnudar, sentado sobre el tatami con la espalda contra la pared, la pelirrosa absorbe las gotas de placer que el segrega, porque el también se moja de excitacion, tambien se humedece, siente como se excita hasta el punto de sentir como sus cojones se comienzan a contraer. Sakura lo siente por llegar, lo tiene ahi. Se detiene un poco, necesita tregua. El rubio necesita aire en sus pulmones.

Detras de la habilidosa alumna de la Godaime, el Hatake, que la envuelve en un abrazo traicionero, saliendo de sabe Kami donde.— **Kakashi-sensei...— **mas que un susurro era un pedido, ella necesitaba atencion urgente.

El pecho de jounin choca con su desnuda espalda, y su hombria toca el nacimiento posterior de sus labios vaginales. Las manos de el se tensaron sobre sus caderas, las uñas se le clavaron en la suave carne y probablemente tambien dejarían marcas. Las palmas asperas jalandola hacia su cuerpo y su miembro invadiendola de lleno. Sakura gime con el glande de Naruto rozandole los hinchados labios y los dientes. Las finas manos de la ninja medico jalan la tela de las sabanas entre sus dedos con fuerza**— Mmmm...****—** lo siente inmenso y poderoso.

Debajo de ella, no completamente, con un machismo de carne caliente, el bunshin de Sai jugando con sus rosaditos pezones, dandole toda la atencion que sus pechos requieren, pero ella no puede ver al verdadero, pero sabe que esta por ahi. El calor de sus sexo bien atendido por su sensei le quema las entrañas.

******—**Sakura-chan...**—** el jinchuriki reclama algo de atencion, la pelirrosa lo ha dejado en banda dandole mas atencion a las embestidas de ninja copia.

******—** **Dale, cariño..****— **suelta el Hatake como puede ante el placer incontrolable que le otorga la ceñida cavidad de la chica.

La joven ninja medico, se acomoda como pude, el sudor le baña el cuerpo y necesita encontrar una posicion en la que no muera ahogada por la verga de Naruto. La copia de Sai abandona a la deriva los colorados y peturbados pechos y le da lugar. Recargando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su pecho, la pelirrosa ronronea antes de meterse la carnosa herramienta del rubio a la boca. Naruto gime despacito y cuando empieza a relajarse, Sakura vuelve al ataque con ganas,con mas fuerza, con pasion, mueve su mano apretando la polla, mientras entra en la boca hasta la garganta, siente como se ahoga pero disfrutando de cada chupada, de sus venas inflamadas, del calor, y sobre todo de la suavidad de su piel ardiente, es indescriptible, genial y maravilloso, disfrutar de algo así, cuando le pones pasión y cariño. Con amigos, lo que se dice amigos.

Sai observa la latente orgia ubicado en la esquina de la habitacion, no ajeno de lo que pasa sino teniendo un panorama perfecto, de lo que sus manos habilmente dibujaban en el papel. La sensacion de compartir a Sakura con otros hombres no comenzo a chispearle hasta que descubrio que sus sensei la gastaba de a ratos, sin ellos. Hizo desaparecer a su copia al momento de voltear la hoja y comenzar a bosquejear una nueva pose de kamasutra del Team 7. Aunque le gustaba mostrar su dominio con su compañera, hoy habia demasiadas manos y pies, por eso habia optado por el bunshin, para hacerle saber a la chica que el estaba ahi, pendiente de ella. Ya se habia degustado con ella ayer, sino en esta ocasion seria diferente. Por otro lado, en fin de cuentas, estaba observando como la pelirrosa le hacia sexo oral a Naruto al mismo tiempo que era penetrada via vaginal, por el ninja copia. Y los dibujaba, porque ella era tan perfecta, que era completamente artistica con cualquier hombre. El sexo de Sakura era el mejor para cualquiera.

* * *

**—** **Dejame verlo—** exigio como si nada, adelantando su mano por sobre su cuerpo.

El pintor aparto la obra rapidamente**—** **Ya te he dicho que no— **contesto con prepotencia.

**—** **No seas asi—** se acerco mas a el**— Quiero ver como me has dibujado..****—** espio sobre el hombro del muchacho.

**—** **Jamas—** se defendio, protegiendo su cuaderno en su mochila.

Sakura entorno los ojos, antes de formar su cara de picardia y alzar la barbilla******—** ¡Kakashi-sensei!******—** llamo con fuerza, alzando la voz.

Se escucharon un par de ruidos extraños y una voz alejadisima******—** **¿Que?********—** inquirio en un vago susurro.

******—** Sai me esta hostigando..**—** recrimino con voz de victima poniendo su mano sobre su pecho.

******—** **Mentirosa****— **escupio por debajo.

******— ¡Egoista!********—** interpuso la pelirrosa.

Movimientos de metales lejanos resonaron nuevamente******—** **¡Sai, deja en paz a Sakura!****— **grito el ninja copia intentando limpiar su equipo ninja al mismo tiempo que hojeaba el Icha Icha.

******—**¡Chupamela!**********—** dijo sin hacerle caso a su sensei y ganando un rostro de admiracion de la pelirrosa******—** **Asi, si me dan ganas****—** le saco la lengua.

La verdad era que se moria por dibujar a la ninja medico mamandosela.

******—** **Claro, adios al niñato sin relaciones sociales..********—** alardeo la chica**********—.. Hola al machista en potencia, que tuvo que hacer un bunshin para no quedarse afuera********— **embromando al artista.

******—** **Perra****—** solto con ira antes de tomarla por los brazos con violencia y reteniendola contra la pared, cara a cara.

El beso es la unica caricia que no requiere manos.

******—** **Todo esto**..******—** acoto luego de morderle el labio y señarlar a su propio cuerpo******—**..**nunca sera tuyo********—**.

Sai la fue soltando despacito, con suavidad y hablo con voz calida******—**Un beso es la conexión de dos almas.******—** le acaricio la mejilla******— solo de dos, nena...********—**

******************************—** Oigan dattebayo...**************—** un recien levantado Naruto, se resfregaba la cara con desgano**************—** **¿Que hay de desayunar?************—** pregunto mostrando sus ojos azules colorados por dormir tanto.**************  
**

La pelirrosa camino sigilosamente hacia el**************— Naruto... no estamos en casa...****************— ** le limpio los rastros de baba en su azorrada mejilla**************—** **Ya se nos fue el horario..**.******************************—**

Sai elevo el labio superior ante el tono meloso con Sakura usaba con el Uzumaki. ¿Por que ella sentia que le debia algo?.

******************************—** **Y tenemos que movernos rapido, la Hokage nos quiere en Konoha en menos de cinco dias...— **comento el Hatake saliendo de la penumbra de la habitacion continua.**  
**

******************************—** **Pues aqui el unico que tiene coronita es el Uchiha..****************************—** dijo con sorna el pintor.

**************************************************************—** ¡Oye no critiques al teme!******************************—** defendio******************************************************************—** .. no te das una idea de lo que ha tenido que pasar******************************—** argumento el rubio.

******************************—** **¡Basta lo dos!****************************—** les regaño el peliplateado******************************—** ¿Sakura Sasuke ya esta listo para viajar?**************************—** se dirijio a la pelirrosa.

La aludida miro la riña entre Naruto y Sai con resignacion******************************—** **Si, el sello no le dara problemas, a estas alturas ni deberia arderle****************************—** levanto unas ropas tiradas por el suelo.

******************************—** **Perfecto, retornaremos esta misma tarde..****************************—** informo y ayudo a la su alumna a comenzar a empacar.******************************—** Naruto, ve a buscar a Sasuke..-.

******************************— ¡A sus ordenes Dattebayo!********************************— **miro a Sai con una mirada de satisfaccion**********************************************************************************************—**..sigo siendo el mas util del equipo.******************************—**

******************************************************************************************************************************—** Por supuesto******************************—** sonrio falsamente******************************************************************************************************************************, "**esclavo******************************************************************************************************************************".**  


Dos golpes en la puerta fueron suficiente para acercar a los cuatro de sus respetivas tareas. Detras de la puerta, el unico pelinegro del Clan Uchiha vivo.

**************************************************************—** ¡Temeeeee! Justo iba para alla**********************************************************—** dijo atropelladamente el Uzumaki.******************************  
**

******************************—** **Hmp********************************—** miro por sobre el hombro de Naruto, y solo ubico al pintor y una mota de cabello peliplateado, no era lo que buscaba******************************—** ¿Y Sakura?******************************—** inquirio molesto.

******************************—**Esteee, Sakura-chan..**************************—** se volteo y tan rapido como lo hizo retomo a su posicion original nervioso******************************—** Ahora no puede, vuelve mas tarde..******************************—** impiendo que Sasuke pasara**.**

El azabache lo miro curioso**************************************************************—** ¿Que te sucede? Es importante...******************************—** elevo una ceja.

******************************—** **¿Para que la quieres?****************************—** solto el pintor con furia y diversion, Suigetsu que venia detras de Sasuke miraba a puntitas de pie la situacion ¿Habrian matado a alguien y por eso no los dejaban pasar?.

El Hatake algo entretenido en su libro, le hizo una seña curiosa con la mano que Sakura al principio no entendio, pero no le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta. Se miro a ella misma y maldijo por la bajo; no llevaba pantalones. Colocandose entre el hueco de la puerta semi abierta y la pared, se subio sus calzas negras, que estaban en la silla. Sasuke dijo que era importante

******************************— No estaba hablando contigo..********************************—** contraataco el Uchiha, afilo la mirada.

Sai se movio de su sitio******************************—**¿Hay alguien herido?******************************—** la suave voz de Sakura sono como una tecla de piano entre tantas varoniles. Sai se detuvo de inmediato. La pelirrosa empujo algo a Naruto hacia atras, y se coloco a merced de la mirada intrigante de Sasuke.

******************************—** **Algo asi..****************************— **la primera vez que el chico pez tomo partido**********************************.**

Sakura se sorprendio al ver la limpieza de la habitacion, de cuatro tatamis pegados uno al otro, que Hebi compartida; estaba tan ordenada y casi limpia. Esos chicos habian aprendido a viajar ligero y rapido, por eso les habia costado tanto dar con ellos. Sasuke debia tenerlos presionado. Vi a Juugo examinando algo que olia muy mal y paso de largo, no le interesaba en lo mas minimo. Solo queria dar con la chica, aunque el Uchiha parecia pedir por su ayuda casi obligado, por un extraña razon, por sus compañeros.**********************************  
**

La puerta oscura del baño tardo mas de un minuto en ceder, tuvo que usar un poco de chackra para abrirla, parecia que algo la trabba del otro lado. Paso su cuerpo por el espacio creado y cerro casi sin hacer ruido la puerta atras de ella. La pelirroja se encontraba sentada sobre e inodoro con la tapa baja. Temblaba moderadamente y tenia la mirada ida, casi perdida. Camino sigilosamente hacia ella. Se agacho un poco a su altura y con extremo cuidado le llevo la mano derecha a la frente, la paciente se dejo tocar sin reproches. Sakura apoyo un kit medico sobre los fria ceramica del baño y encontro los lentes de la chica.

Cuando termino al fin de revisar cuidadosamente la anatomia de la chica, todo por sobre la ropa y por los lugares que la posicion de ella le habia permitido. Tenia la cabeza ardiendo y las manos heladas. Karin largo un calido suspiro cuando Sakura le paso chakra por el cuello aliviandole el ardor que los vomitos habian dejado en su garganta.

Le hizo abrir la boca con cuidado y la examino******************************— **¿Estas bien?**************************—** Sakura sabia perfectamente de las capacidades medicas de la chica.

Su voz la hizo despertar del entresueño que tenia y aparto su mano con poca delicadeza******************************—** Estoy perfecta, esos idiotas son unos exagerados..**************************—** se apresuro a tomar ella los anteojos que la pelirrosa intento acercarle.******************************—** **Ademas, no necesito tu ayuda**...******************************— **se acomodo las gafas.

Las rapidas manos de Sakura buscaban algo en su pequeño bolsito, color beige******************************— Me parece perfecto..********************************—** revolvio un poco mas**************************************************************—..pero al bebe no le hace bien la faja********************************—** ojos verdes y escarlatas tuvieron un encontronazo directo.

Karin dio un pequeño brinco, haciendo que la tapa del inodoro saltaba, se sobresalto******************************—** **¿Como lo descubriste?****************************— **dijo alarmada.

******************************— Soy ninja medico, he tratado embarazadas antes..********************************—** comento con naturalidad y le entrego unas pildoras que la ninja sensor tomo sin queja******************************— Te ayudaran con los mareos, pero no cesaran los vomitos.********************************—********************************  
**

Les estrujo dentro de su mano**************************************************************—** **No se lo digas a nadie ****...********************************************************— **busco su mirada**************************************************************—** ...**por favor..****************************************************************—** agacho la cabeza.

Sakura asintio por un segundo, pero una posible verdad le flecho la cabeza**************************************************************—**..¿Es de Sasuke?..**************************************************************—** tuvo que morderse la lengua luego de preguntar, la idea correspondia al miedo de la joven. Y al de ella.

**************************************************************—**¡Noo!**********************************************************—** se apresuro a responder, Sasuke estaba mas que lejos**************************************************************—** **Ten seguro que el no es el padre..**- dijo con firmeza y verdad.

Ella sabia que no le estaba mintiendo, y sin poder evitarlo y por instinto largo un suspiro de alivio**************************************************************—** **¿Entonces?****************************************************************—** la chica no le respondio, pero la seguia mirando, la ninja medico abrio la boca y se toco con la lengua los dientes. Expecificamente el canino.

Karin carraspeo, y ella supo que habia dado justo en el blanco.

**************************************************************—** **Como te dije, no pedi ni necesito tu ayuda...************************************************************—**se cerro la nueva chaqueta casi identica a la anterior lila que solia llevar, solo que esta se cerraba hasta el fondo.**************************************************************—** **Puedo sola..************************************************************—** ni ella se lo creia.

La pelirrosa guardo todo lo que habia sacado en el interior de su kit medico**************************************************************—** **Como quieras..****************************************************************—** se incorporo pero tomo de repente la muñeca de la chica**************************************************************—** **..pero ves esto..************************************************************—** señalo la manga manchada de vomito y algo de sangre**************************************************************—**.. **significa que tendras un embarazo complicado y que necesitas reposo****************************************************************—** pronuncio cada palabra pausadamente, para que ella lo entendiera.

Karin hizo una mueca algo cabizbaja**************************************************************—** **Lo se..************************************************************—** se levanto y dejo que el agua del grifo mojara la manga**************************************************************—**.**. es de familia****************************************************************—** comento con la voz seca.

La kunoichi se dirigio a la puerta, pero antes de abrila se volteo con agilidad y se coloco enfrente de la pelirroja**************************************************************—** Debes decirles, por Kamisama..**************************************************************—** casi le imploro**************************************************************— comunicale tu estado a tu equipo y ellos entenderan..****************************************************************—** le acaricio el hombro.

**************************************************************—** Tu no entiendes...**************************************************************—** lagrimas viajaban por su mejillas**************************************************************—** Ellos van a abandonarme. Una molestia, como yo, no les viene bien**************************************************************—** choco su espalda con la pared y resbalo hasta el piso — **No somos comos ustedes****************************************************************—** refiriendose al trato y calidad humana que habia notado entre los miembros del team 7.

La pelirrosa dio un par de paso para atras y se mordio el labio. ¿Que tan mal, cruel y frio lider era el Uchiha?

**************************************************************—** Date tiempo antes de andar chusmeteandolo por ahi..**********************************************************—** dijo entre el dolor y la risa la ninja de Hebi.

**************************************************************— Tu eres la que necesita tiempo..****************************************************************—** se encamino de vuelta a la puerta, pero esta vez con un destino fijo**************************************************************— Nos vamos hoy, y como estas, no duraras ni dos dias de viaje.****************************************************************—****************************************************************  
**

* * *

Ok, primero no odien a Sasuke(?) se que se ve como que quiere matarla en un principio, pero ya lo estoy haciendo sufrir demasiado(?) u.u

segundo, nunca he escrito sobre SuiKarin, pero una lectora me dio un puntapie para un idea.

tercero, para quienes no lo hayan entendido el "bunshin", es la copia de ellos mismos que hacen los ninjas.

Namastte ( neji T.T)

P.D:Jutsu de maldición eternas, reviews insultantes en el cuadrito de abajo, vale(?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon joure ! Como están mis amados lectores(? Gracias por sus bellísimos reviews n.n**

**quería contarles e informarles que realmente me tiene atrapada esto del SakuraxTeam7, y aunque esta historia tiene grandes momentos de esta pareja, me he decido a hacer un apartado en la que se muestra de lo que sucede en la cama de Team7, en palabras mas directas, PURO LEMON, pervetidos xD**

**. A quienes le interese le avisare cuando lo estaría publicando.**

**En cuanto a Sai, pues los que me conocen saben que el es mi favorito, mi niño mimado, y mi personaje favorito, quien tiene mucho para dar en la historia, como también dara que hablar Narutin. El Sasusaku ira adentrándose de a poco, y el Saisaku, pues creo que es obvio.**

** Es una simple aclaracion. **

**Sin mas parloteo, disfrutad de la lectura.**

* * *

**No time to think**

_capitulo tercero._

"Cuánto más lo intento, más me doy cuenta. Esto nos puede llevar más de lo que se cree".

Giro la cabeza para cerciorarse de todos en el grupo estaban siguiendo la marcha, delante de ella iban su sensei y Sasuke llevándolos a un ritmo desaforado, casi bestial, al cual el mismo Naruto le estaba costando llevar, un poco mas tras junto a Sai y los integrantes masculinos de Hebi, a su lado respirando dificultosamente, entre grandes bocanadas de aire e hiperventilando toda la ferocidad de ese espeso bosque, Karin volaba entre los arboles como podía. Volvió a girarse hacia la izquierda, siendo victima del ojo profundo del pelilplateado que ya había captado sus movimientos.

_—_**Sakura-chaaan!** _—_la pelirrosa freno de golpe, endureciendo sus piernas, trabando sus pies precipitando un posible choque y no estuvo para nada errada ya que el el rubio la embistió ligeramente hacia adelante.

Se había frenado sobre una ancha y dura rama que tenia mas pinta de puente que de otra cosa, aun así el jinchurriki no pudo evitar tomarla medidamente de la cintura para que durante el impacto no cayera hacia adelante, al ver el rostro de la chica perlado de sudor contrariado la soltó de golpe ocultando sus manos detrás de su espalda y soltando una que otra risa nerviosa, a tiempo que los demás se incorporaron a la reunión, acercándose a ellos.

_—_ **Nos están siguiendo..**_—_ soltó por fin cuando estuvo segura de que todos podía oír su tajante respiración.

Naruto miro en todas las direcciones empuñando con aptitud amenazante su kunai_—_ **¿De enserio, Dattebayo?**_— _inquirió incredulamente_—_ **¡Ni siquiera lo note!_—_**el puchero de su carita al quedar expuesto al aun no poder identifica chakra correctamente fue obviada por todos los presentes.**  
**

_—_ **Tu nunca notas nada, eres algo marmota ante los cambios**_—_ lo molesto sin querer queriendo el joven artista, parado a su lado, sonriendole como si lo hubiese elogiado.

Abrió muy exageradamente la boca para contestarle en un tono mas alto al baka de su compañero, cuando Sasuke le golpeo la nuca_—_ **¡Karin!**_—_ le ordeno con la voz.

Sentada sobre la corteza y respaldada por el cuerpo del árbol acariciando su pecho, abrió los ojos desorbitada; conocía ese tono del Uchiha, quería que le diera el informe de la situación, la distancia, el nivel y el numero de ninja enemigos, después de todos ella era la ninja-sensor. Tembló ante la vista expectante de todos los demás, ella no había sentido a nadie, ni siquiera a quienes estaban a su lado, le ardía la cabeza y le costaba respirar. Cerro los ojos con lentitud e intento expropiarse aunque sea con una disculpa, que de seguro no le caería nada bien a Sasuke, pero nada salio de su boca.

Kakashi volvio a mirar a Sakura_—_** Esta bien, vamos a separarnos_—_ **ordeno con firmeza pero sin dejar de sonar despreocupado_—_ **Sai,** **encuentra un lugar seguro y quédate con Hebi levantando las tiendas**_—_ el pelinegro asintio con la cabeza._—_ **Sakura iremos a marcar un perímetro**_—_ espero que la pelirrosa le respondiera con un leve _!Hai!_ antes de continuar_—_ **Naruto, Sasuke, vayan a buscar comida— **finalizo con una sonrisa que se filtraba desde abajo de la marcara.

El pelinegro miro a su ex-sensei con odio— **No me jodas Kakashi.**.—.

— **El teme tiene razón, ¿ por que nos manda a hacer tareas de gennin?**— el también estaba molesto, no le gustaba para nada que fuera degradado de esa manera. Si había enemigos cerca, el acabaría con ellos con un cruce de manos.

Llevo una mano pera despeinarse el no tan limpio cabello— **¿Ademas del hecho de que pertenecen a esa categoría?— **recordó el Hatake con ironía, ninguno de sus alumnos había rendido un examen en años.

El azabache permaneció en su lugar, soltando uno que otro gruñido, mientras Naruto opto por mirar de muy mala manera a su sensei, mientras bufaba mirando hacia otro lado. ¡No era justo!

—**¿Aun eres gennin Sasuke-chan?**— soltó con burla el chico pez, resfregando su hombro sujerentemente contra la espalda del Uchiha, su sonrisa de dientes afilados, no paso desapercibida para nadie.

El aura maligna del _gennin_ no se hizo esperar, pero sus instintos asesinos se vieron acallados cuando detecto otra risilla reprimida por unas finas manos decoradas con un verde manzana en su cuspide— **¿Sakura, tu tambien?**— le recalco casi sin pensarlo.

Sus ojos jades revoloteaban por todas las direcciones cerciorándose de que solo ella y el albino se estaban mofando de ellos,—** Lo siento Sasuke-kun, pero tienes que admitir que tiene gracia**— su voz sonaba suave y divertida.

—**Hmp**—.

El copininja que se divertía con la situación, decidió disiparla con sonidos toscos y secos provenientes de su garganta— **Tranquilos chicos..**— todos volvieron su vista hacia el— **Piénselo, si alguien no están siguiendo..**— recordó a los jóvenes que parecían haberlo olvidado—**.. es muy probable que sea un subordinado de Orochimaru o alguien que quiera capturar a Naruto, lo mas lógico es que se cuiden el uno al otro, mientras se alejan a buscar provisiones..**.— explico con su típico tono despreocupado.

— **De acuerdo dattebayo, cuidare del trasero del teme..**— dijo luego de pestañear varias veces y tomar el kunai que había clavado en el centro del árbol.

No puedo evitar que una sonrisa sincera de la escapara cuando vio a sus dos antiguos compañeros mirarse de esa manera, Naruto con jubilo y tratando de verse lo mas guay posible y Sasuke socarrón y arrogantes, inmortales rivales, después de tanto tiempo seguían siendo ese par de chicos, de los cuales a ella le gustaba correr desde atrás. Se acarició la garganta, un sabor extraño la invadió, algo entre la tristeza y el cariño, era algo totalmente nostálgico. Si no hubiese tanta gente entre ellos, probablemente los habría abrazado. A los dos, al mismo tiempo.

_**Poco a poco..**_

_**Todo volvía a pintarse como antes, pero en un cuadro distinto, nuevo...**_

.

.

.

El suave curso de calmo río, del agua chocando tiernamente contra las piedras, era acompañado por el cantar de uno que otro pajarillo y animal salvaje, recordandoles que estaban en el medio del bosque, vírgenes naturalezas sin explorar, caminos que el Hatake había optado por seguir como alternativa principal, en caso de que algo se presentase. Los plateados peces aun agonizaban en un pedazo de tela áspera, removiéndose unos contra otros, atravesando juntos el camino al nuevo estado, pescados.

Lo observo pestañar otra vez, totalmente alucinado. Los ojos azules, ahora gigantes y momentáneamente dilatados, junto a la boca ligeramente entreabierta y seguramente seca y una nariz contraída y levemente entumecida, esa era la cara de Naruto Uzumaki, en esos precisos instantes, que al pelinegro y dueño de las palabras desencadenantes de estado actual de su ex-compañero, le pareció una eternidad.

—**¿Que dijiste?**— logro decir como pudo, aun desconcertado.

Chasqueo la lengua con evidente fastidio, sino fuera que conociera el nivel de entendimiento de su amigo, mejor dicho el grado de su estupidez, no tendría tanta paciencia.

— **Se todo lo que sucede entre ustedes y Sakura**— confirmo utilizando las misma palabras que minutos atrás, sonando lo mas firme y crudo que pudo.

No tenia lógica, seguir haciéndose el que miraba para otro lado sobre la renovada relación de su anterior, no deseaba dejar cabos sueltos en ningún asunto relacionado con el; ellos lo habían rastreado molestamente por mucho tiempo y como resultado el había cedido a elegir el lugar donde viviría de aquí en adelante, su Aldea natal y junto a quienes. Por lo tanto todo lo relacionado con ellos, el dobe y Sakura, ahora comenzaría importarle un poco mas . Personalmente creía que Naruto iba a ser el ultimo en sospechar que el sabia algo de su sucio secretillo, por eso decido confesárselo, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. Elevo la mirada para determinar si el rubio ya había bajado al planeta tierra...

¿Se estaba riendo?..

El junchuuriki se carcajeaba sin disimulo alguno, se quedo de a cuadros, jamas se espero una reacción como aquella.

— **Vale Sasuke, que se le va a hacer**— respondió con seguridad y particularmente feliz— **Ni modo, dattebayo**— salio del agua con grandes zancadas, el sol del atardecer resplandeció en sus mojadas piernas, dándole un color anaranjado mas tibio a las improvisadas bermudas pescadores del conjunto de Uzumaki.

— **Tienes que estar demente..**— tenia ganas jalarse el cabello con fuerza, todo el mundo se había vuelto loco. Nadie podía ver lo enfermizo y dañino que era eso,¿Donde quedo el chico escandaloso y despabilado?¿ La muchacha pelirrosa, que cada vez que solía verlo le contaba las arrugas de la ropa? ¿La sensatez de Kakashi? Parecía que solo era los cuerpos de las personas que solía conocer, pero esa locura se irradiaba de a momentos.—**¿No te das cuenta de lo que pasara? De que no es normal, de que no esta bien, de que es asqueroso y sumamente humillante**—.

Sasuke sabia que eso no podía durar mucho, no quería saber el momento exacto donde todo comenzó, pero creí que todavía vivia esa parte de la Sakura que conocía, y era mas que obvio que la susodicha era el pilar del equipo, por lo tanto el día que ella quisiera formar una familia, se vería obligada a elegir un padre para la criatura, o presentarle un muchacho a sus padres, blanquear una Haruno era una persona decente. La kunoichi era lista y era normal, o por lo menos eso creía el. Un secreto no puede guardarse por tanto tiempo, en algún momento lo quieras o no, explotara.

La figura del rubio comenzó a alejarse de el, colgando los pescados en su desnuda espalda, revolviéndose el cabello y aun emitiendo una que otra risilla esporádica. Ignoro sus palabras, con risas y volviendo a su tarea de limpiar el reciente alimento. Aun con una sonrisa fina en el rostro, metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco un cuchillo afilado, con la punta marco una linea de lado a lado en el vientre del pez, la piel cedió tibia y tierna.

Sus orbes negros se perdieron por un instante en el ocaso antes de ladear la cabeza de lado, un silencio abrumador se instauro entre ambos, solo se interponía el sonido del metal chocando con las escamas. Sentía la boca particularmente seca y la lengua sutilmente afilada. Tenia un solo recurso mas que usar.

**— ¿No se suponía que la amabas?—.**

La mirada de Naruto oscureciéndose. Se le afinaron los labios y antes de que siquiera pudiera considerar sus acciones o incluso pensar**_, _**fue victima de lo que había provocado.**_  
_**

Carne cortada y blanca se deshizo entre su puño**—** **La amo, Sasuke— **contesto seguro y firme**— No puedo siquiera pensar en otra mujer y nunca lo haré..—** desecho lo que fuera de lo quedaba en su mano y se recostó sobre la refrescante hierba**— no es algo que puedo elegir, por lo menos no yo..****—** dijo mirándolo detenidamente, no hacia falta decir que el Uchiha no había participado en la pesca, estaba impecable**— pero si pudiera elegir, la elegiría una y otra vez, porque es Sakura-chan,****—** sonrió mirando al cielo para disimular sus mejillas coloreadas y Sasuke lo odio pero después de todo era su mejor amigo******—** **No lo entenderías, tendrías que ser parte de esto desde el principio para saber lo que se siente..****—** volvió a sonreír pero esta vez de una manera lujuriosa, recordando un hecho en particular y Sasuke volvió a odiarlo.******— No me importa cuanto dure, ni las opiniones ni los riesgos,******** porque vale toda la pena del mundo—** finalizo como solo el sabia hacerlo.

Muy dentro de el, sabia que Naruto hubiera querido agregar algo mas, pero por una razón que el desconocía el Uzumaki no lo hizo. Se lo guardo para si mismo.

El moreno gruñó con fuerza y ladeó la cabeza de lado para negar con los ojos cerrados, seguía siendo el mismo idiota.

Pero **_ella_** ya no corría detrás de ellos, ahora eran ambos quienes trataban de alcanzarla..

.

.

.

Habían encontrado un terreno firme protegido del viento por medio de árboles, que también le darán sombra. Tenso, sin ayuda alguna, la segunda carpa orientada a espaldas de la otra, también protegida de los vientos. Usualmente los ninjas, optaban dormir bajo un manto de cielo estrellado, pero están a flor de pie de una primavera lluviosa, por eso había optado un área mas elevada para evitar levantarse con los pantalones mojados, con el único riesgo de quedar algo a la vista de los posibles enemigos. Como ANBU elimino esa chance por el numero del grupo. Los días y tardes eran cálidos, pero las noches particularmente frías.

******—** E**stán muy locos si creen que voy a dormir apretujada contra estos imbéciles****—** soltó de golpe, la única mujer presente, ,limpiando repetidamente sus gafas, que ya, no se veían tan bonitas.

******—** **El calor corporal sera un alivio en la noche****—** le sonrió de lado y finalizo el armando, estirando las rebeldes arrugas de la lona.

Una risa estrepitosa delató evidentemente la posición del campamento, Sai miro como el dueño de los ojos violetaceos se acariciaba el estomago hinchado de tanto reír******—** **Vale tio, vas a hacer que vomite mi estomago..****—**contestando a la mirada curiosa del pelinegro******—** ¿Quien querria enrollarse contigo, zanahoria?******—** pregunto irónicamente, buscando joderla una vez mas.

******—** **Te sorprendería la cantidad****—** mascullo, colocándose sus oscuras gafas y mirando seductadoramente al pálido artista.

Suigetsu gruñó entre lo sorprendido y lo asqueado del comentario******—** **Pobre de el****—** fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir atropelladamente, ocultando su enojo porque hace ya varios días a la chica se le había dado la extraña aptitud, de no mirarlo directamente cuando hablaban******—** **Me echare a dormir un rato, espero no tener pesadillas...****—** informo en voz alta dando por finalizado su intento de acercamiento a la pelirroja.

Karin ni se inmutó en contestarle alguna grosería ni siquiera intento restarle importancia a las acciones del albino, y cuando la mirada de ambos raritos la abandonaron, volvió a su semblante triste, abrazando sus aun adoloridas piernas, con la puesta de de sol bañandole el rostro, y el húmedo tronco abrazándole la espalda.

Sai instintivamente, ante la mirada demasiado rara que la mujer le dedico, dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Alejándose de la situación que ya había vivido una vez, bajo los ojos de otra señorita que no era la fea y aquella vez tampoco sintió nada. Decidió que el par terminara su entretenida charla en su aire de compañerismo, por mas que se sintió tentado a participar ante los últimos comentarios que el chico pez emitió sobre el trasero de Sakura, adentrándose en el interior de la gris tienda.

******—** Se odian tanto como se necesitan**— **comento un casi desapercibido Juugo******, **acariciando con sus grandes dedos el pelaje de una pequeña ardilla que el AMBU confundió fácilmente con una ave.

El pelinegro acepto la invitación a conversan sentándose a un lado del muchacho de pantalones cremas******—** **¿Puedes percibirlo con solo verlos?****—** inquirió sintiéndose confundido de la relación de los antes mencionados, recordándose una vez mal lo lejano que estaba el al mundo de los sentimientos.

El de cabellos naranjas emitió una pequeña carcajada******—** **Son mis compañeros, por eso lo se****—** respondió liberando al animalejo que ya se había entretenido con otra cosa.

Se llevo una mano al mentón mirando como la criatura corría entre los arbustos. En un primer momento comparo la relación del chico con dientes de tiburón y la muchacha de voz chillona con la de el hiperactivo rubio y la obstinada pelirrosa, pero tenia un nivel mucho mas agresivo, que el que llego experimentan con sus propios compañeros. Sakura era mucho mas soportable que aquella mujer que parecía odiar a todo el mundo y Naruto era un poco mas estúpido que Suigetsu pero muchísimo mas sincero. Por otro lado la fea ya había demostrado su correspondimiento hacia el cariño del rubio. de muchas maneras, ya se curandolo o el contacto físico. y su relación parecía estar en punto preciso, mientras Karin parecía no importarle el bienestar de su compañero mucho menos lo que el decía, parecía estar mas atenta a tenerlo cerca para insultarlo y el en viceversa.

******—** **Es extraño como las personas pueden parecerse tanto y tan poco al mismo tiempo****—** ofreciéndole una respuesta de la misma calidad al joven que lo superaba en altura.

El bipolar sonrío fugazmente ante la sonrisa ingenua y genuina que el joven muchacho esbozo luego de dar su conclusión, ese niño era diferente, casi como el******—** **Esta parte de la naturaleza es plenamente pacifica****— **detallando con la mirada como el cielo se decolorada cada momento a un color mas oscuro, pero brillando tenuemente, desprolijando el atardecer.

******—** **¿Cuanto tiempo mas piensan tardar esos imbéciles?¡Muero de hambre!****—** grito la Uzumaki con toda la intención de despertar de su reciente ensueño al chico vago que dormía plácidamente en la segunda tienda.

.

.

.

La carne blanda y salada, cedía fácilmente a la presión de sus dientes, estaba tan tierna que ni siquiera hacia falta masticarla mas de dos veces, prácticamente se deshacía en su boca. Aunque hubiese gastado al rubio con el sabor a tierra de su captura, tenia que admitir que la trucha de Naruto no estaba nada mal. Mentalmente, desde ya. Hundió algo la cabeza hacia atrás, una brisa que llegaba con dirección sur le helaba la espalda, seria una noche de helada. De encanto, por que si eso no era estar rodeado de sus subordinados y su ex-equipo, mas uno recordó mirando a Sai,al pie de una pequeña fogata que alcanza a calentar los pies de todos, comiendo trucha recién pescada. Nunca imagino algo así.

******—** **¡Saaakuraa-chaaan!****—** el jinchuuriki prácticamente se lanzo sobre la pelirrosa, gritando si nombre y quejando mientras se frotaba su plana barriga******—** **¡Algo me esta desgarrando el estomago!****—**victimizandose hasta los extremos.

******—** **¡Te dije que no comieras demasiado, no estamos en temporada de buena trucha!****—** le regaño como un madre, la pelirrosa.

******—** **¡Gillipollas te comiste mi porción!****—** le recriminó el chico pez.

******—** **Te has comido un pene de pescado y te esta penetrando por...****—**

******—** **¡Sai!****—** le reacomodo muy a tiempo la medic-ninja.

Sasuke rodó los ojos con demasiada ovbiedad, ya que Naruto lo taladro con la mirada, tampoco había podido evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le escapara por el comentario de la copia. Pero tan pronto como la situación se dispersaba, la mueca de molestia de _su mejor amigo _se volvió una sonrisa zorruna, algo demente según el punto de vista del Uchiha, inmediatamente la dirección del cuerpo del chico cambio entorno a la kunoichi. Sus negras cejas se separaron mas de lo normal.

******—** **Sakura-chan, me sigue doliendo..****— **continuo con voz suave y algo quebrada, su labio inferior tiritaba******—** **Creo que dormire un rato, antes de que se ponga mas frío**.. ******—** termino por cruzarse los brazos y dejando caer ligeramente los parpados.

La alumna de la Godaime miro con ternura aquello expectantes ojos azules, llevándole una mano a la frente******—** Creo que tienes algo de fiebre ******— **se paro en puntitas de pie, acariciando sus azorradas mejillas******—** **No debes comer tanto baka**.******—** le exigió con preocupación.

******—** **Tu manos están calentitas Sakura-chan..****—** la interrumpió en un carraspear, para limpiarse la garganta y le sonrió con su brillante ilusión.

La chica capto, sin mucho problema, la indirecta; el portador del Kyuubi estaba buscando dormir con ella, y probablemente solo eso, compartir un saco junto a un calor corporal que le aliviaría la fiebre. Sonrió de lado y lo tomo algo resignada del la chaqueta******—** Buenos noches Sasuke-kun, Kakashi sensei..**— **dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a ambos.

Sasuke apenas pudo responder con un******—** **Hmp.****— **cuando la ojiverde se agachó, para meterse algo cansada a la carpa, Naruto lo siguió con una mirada divertía, antes de sacarle la lengua muy varonilmente y perderse bajo la misma lona gris que la pelirrosa******— Que duermas bien Sasuke-teme********—** soltó con ironía.

¡No lo podía creer! Que alguien interrumpa el chidori que se le formaba en la mano, por que iba a atravesar a ese maldito malnacido. Primero le daba todo un discurso sobre los sentimientos y ahora lo jodia con Sakura, planteo un estúpido jueguito nada mas para echarle en cara quien dormiría con ella, para molestarlo con ello. Y tenia la suerte de ser el único idiota que se daba cuenta del asunto. ¿Desde cuando la chica se había vuelto tan estúpida y manipulable? Sakura siempre fue la mas lista.

Se carcajeo levemente, inarticulando un sonido explosivo, ver al ultimo Uchiha con vida cabreado era tan exquisito de ver. Se recorcijo con la mirada de indignacion con la cual el susodicho respondio; Naruto había aprendido algunas cosas, se sintió orgulloso del aplicación de aprendizaje de su mas torpe alumno, pero por tener también una kunoichi de excelentisimo nivel, sabia que no le duraría mucho. Le pillaria el pelo al huevo en cualquier momento. Observo como la tenue luz que se traspasaba de la gruesa tela de la tienda, perdía toda su función, le tocaba a el hacer la primer vigilia mientras su grupo dormía, por supuesto acompañado por Sasuke, se anoto introducir algún sucio detallito en sus monótonas charlas.

******—** **Que se jodan Sasuke, no pienso hacer ni una puta guardia****—** exclamo de lo mas indignada, abrigada por una típica larga capa de invierno******—** ¡**Me voy a dormir!****—** informo, ni espero una respuesta, entro a su fría carpa dando grandes zancadas.

Kakashi se quedo observando como el azabache apenas alcanza a levantar una ceja y mirarla algo sorprendido, la confuncion apenas expresada en su mirada le hizo saber que este no era el comportamiento normal de la pelirroja. El conocía el desencadenante, por que nadie los seguía, no había un ex-subordinado de la serpiente no identificado ni un cazador de kyuubi, y lo lógico que esta vigilancia era una tomada de pelo, por que no había ningún peligro cerca. Porque había aprendido a leer, como si de un enemigo se tratase, las señales y los gestos que su única alumna transmitía, moviendo la cabeza o elevando los labios, por mas a ello, había códigos entre ambos. Por eso les mintió a todo sobre que alguien los seguía, con la seguridad de que el captaría el mensaje.

Sakura le había informado, lejos del grupo y protegidos de una seguridad pulcra******, **el estado de salud de la subordinada de Sasuke; de la pequeña e inestable criatura que se formaba en el vientre de la prima lejana del Uzumaki, y de lo preocupada que se mostraba la pelirrosa respecto a esto. Luego de darle un informe medico que lo dejo bastante perplejo de las habilidades de diagnostico a simple vista de la chica, le pidió o casi le rogó, con la mirada que fueran mas despacio y que no asignaran tareas pesadas a la futura o no madre. Se sentía bien que Sakura confiara en su persona, por lo que el estaba algo molesto y también se descargaria con el saco-degolpesindirectos-Sasuke-chan, era el hecho de que no hubo mas de que eso entre ellos. Sakura se estaba distanciando, por lo menos físicamente.

.

.

.

Gimio tan solo de regocijo

******— Apretaditos y calentitos********—** dijo rozando con la punta de su nariz el cuello de la muchacha******—** **Haha.****—** se rió aprestándose mas contra esa espalda y _**ese**_ trasero. ******  
**

******—** **Si****—** contesto una voz que el no quería escuchar******—** Pero no te eches pedos**—** prosiguió burlón.

**El** cuerpo al que estaba abrazando desde atrás se inquieto**************—** ¡Basta los dos! Estoy agotada y quiero dormir, así que no me jodan**—** soltó dulcemente la única integrante femenina del Team 7.

Sai simplemente no respondió, mientras Naruto opto por aprovechar que la pelirrosa se había despertado.******—** **Sakuraa-chaan**..******—** jadeo cerca de su pálida oreja, introduciendo sus manos dentro del interior de la prenda. ¡La piel de Sakura estaba bien calentita! Ronroneo feliz, como si fuera la primera vez.

Separo los parpados abruptamente******—** ¡Bakaaaa!**—** los finos dedos del Uzumaki ya había encarcelado a sus pezones, apretó los labios cuando el retorno le hizo saber que había gritado******—** No voy a acostarme contigo, aquí**— **esta vez hablo mucho mas bajo.

Naruto puchereo delante de ella, completamente incomprendido, ya se habían hecho cariñitos a la intemperie.

******—**¿Y conmigo?**— **soltó picante el pelinegro. Observando como un niño la pequeña figura semi-incoporada de la chica.

La chica se apreto con fuerza las mejillas******—**¡Con ninguno de los dos!**—** mascullo entre dientes.

******—** **¡Si no lo hace conmigo, no lo hará contigo!****—** volteándose con bolsa de dormir y todo para mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos.

Se salio rápidamente de su bolsa buscando poner un fin a ese griterio— **¡Estais locos! No voy a tener sexo con los dos a medio metro de Sasuke!********—** les recordó apuntando en la dirección correcta.

******—** **Pero pero.. Sakura-chan****—** " al teme no le importara", se carcajeo internamente******— .  
**

Contra esos ojos ilusionados solo pudo afilar la mirada, mateniendose lo mas firme posible******— Sai, ponte en el medio********—** ordeno con el tono justo, sabia que el rubio era la persona mas persistente del mundo.

Sin apurarse ni atrasarse el ANBU, salio muy naturalmente del saco y se metio en la de la pelirrosa, quien ocupo la suya. La chica sonrio satisfecha, cansada y con los parpados pesados, vocifero un buenas noches interrumpido por un bostezo.

Se mordio los labios, Sakura-chan siempre ganaba******—** **Buenas noches Dattebayo..****— **dormiria de costado, asi evitaria amanecer abrazado al artista, lo que seria probable ya que no tenia a su almohada y de paso, rio muy bajito para no despertar a ninguno, le echaria uno en la cara a Sai.

Extraño. Confundido y con una sensacion degradante bajando por su garganta y revolviendose en su estomago. Sakura habia dicho "Sasuke", no el equipo de Sasuke, o el otro grupo, Hebi ,ni ellos ni nada, solo "Sasuke" y eso provoco que se sintiera incomodamente vacio. Nunca habia tenido esta experiencia antes, Naruto ya roncaba y Sakura largaba aire tenuemente, y el no podia pegar un ojo. Los dos le daban la espalda, y ninguno espero sus buenas noches. Era como decia Kiba de las misiones en las fiestas, una mierda.

.

.

.

Una corriente seca y cortante le traspaso la vestimenta, y la zanahoria se habia llevado el ultimo abrigo seco y limpio del equipo. Se rodeo a si mismo, abrigando sus desprotegidos brazos, esa musculosa ya no era la mejor opcion. Camino algunos metros hasta el minusculo campamento, las brazas ya se habian extinguido y Sasuke le habia advertido que si seguia parloteando lo mejor era que se fuera a dormir. En palabras mas simple le mando a joder a otra parte. Se dientes brillaron bajo el resplandor de la luna llena, linda forma de zafarse de esa insoportable tarea, fiel a su estilo. Levanto la lona de entrada, sin hacer ruido.

No habia punto de comparacion.

Alguna bestia desconocida lo habia atrapado en una prision de la que no podia escapar, el frio era como el hielo y lo atravesaba, en algun punto preciso del pecho. Se quedo inmovil, sin poder despegar la vista de ese bulto en posicion fetal que emitia sonidos lastimeros, como un cachorro abandonado y herido. Se sintio como cuando era niño y no podia hacer nada sobre nada, pero en un milesegundo se transformo en un adulto y volvio a sentirse el mismo cobarde, los mismos recuerdos y el mismo dolor. De ser incapaz de no hacer nada. De no sentirse dueño de reclamarle nada, de no tener el derecho, de saber que no pudo dar ni la cara.

Karin lloraba.

Desconsolada y totalmente apagada.

Trago grueso, varias veces, tantas veces que la garganta se le quedo en seco y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para separar los labios.******—****...Karin..****—** una sola vez en toda su vida, la habia llamado asi, y ese recuerdo lo golpeo mas fuerte, las piernas le temblaron.

El susurro no fue correspondio, y por mas que intentaba arrancarse ese nombre de la garganta, no podia dejar de mirarla, no podia gritarlo. Ella esta desarmandose frente a el, con alaridos desesperantes y tan vulnerable a lo que pudiera hacer.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad y coraje que le nacio de algun punto desconocido, haria otro intento, confiado de que a la primera no lo habia escuchado, que las lagrimas le inundaron los oidos.

Pisadas adormecidas por el suave pasto. Alguien se acercaba, conocia ese chakra.

Sasuke se adentro en el ambiente con su tipica frialdad, totalmente ajeno a su alrededor, y Karin dejo de llorar, y el se acosto sin taparse, por que no podia estar mas helado. Un silencio inmundo reino el lugar y parecia que nadie habia sufrido ahi adentro, sino que no habia emociones. Quiso dormir y no logro pescar el sueño. Recordo todo el dia, cada paso, caso lugar, cada palabra, la excursion en el bosque, las instrucciones del chico pelinegro, las risas de la comida, las sonrisas sinceras del jinchuuriki, de la chica. Queria ver la misma sonrisa que la medic-ninja le habia dedicado a sus chicos, en Karin, no para el, sino para ella. Queria que un equipo como el de Konoha, fuerte y unido, y totalmente genuino.

Su vida era una mierda.

.

.

.

* * *

**Shit! Fue larguisimo!, pero era necesario (?)**

**¿Reviews? :/**

**********—**Bhodi******—**


End file.
